Baby makes three
by Yali GM
Summary: After getting drunk at Atobe's party, Ann ended up sleeping with Sanada. But two months after, she discovers that she's pregnant. What is she going to do? - RE-POSTING AND UPDATING
1. Chapter 1 - A difficult awakening

**Baby makes three**

**AN :** I don't really see a lot of Sanada / Ann fanfics so I decided to make one. I love this boy / girl pair. This story is based from something that happened to a friend of mine. This is kinda AU as all the characters are now in high school but this is after the national tournament, right after the end of the manga.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Sanada woke up in his room with a terrible headache. Shaking his head, he even wondered how he came back home safely. It was not so like him to drink and couldn't handle his alcohol. Why did he drink anyway? Ah, yes, their loss at the nationals and Atobe's boring party.

Everybody playing tennis was invited and members from Seigaku, Fudomine, Rokkaku or coming from other schools chatting happily with each other and forgetting about their rivalry. And besides a few fights - between Kamio and Kirihara, or Akutsu and Mukahi - everybody got along well.

Getting up, he remembered that Yukimura had left early as he wasn't feeling right and asked Marui - who was heading home too - to drive him home. He also remembered the same Yukimura asking him to stay as the vice-captain.

Heading toward the bathroom, Sanada sighed. It wasn't like him to be ashamed of himself but he wished nobody'd find out about what happened after or about his behavior. He remembered how he ended up drinking with Kirihara and Nyou. They had forced him to drink, telling him that he'd relax with a few drinks, knowing that even if he was strong and big, he'd not be able to handle his alcohol.

Washing his tore body, he remembered how he ended up in one of Atobe's guest room. He'd decided to take a nap somewhere before heading home and randomly opened a door. He'd lied on the giant bed for what seemed a few minutes when somebody dashed in the room and jumped with a bottle on the other side of the bed. The girl seemed to be as drunk as he was and didn't even noticed his presence.

Finally, looking at his reflection in the mirror he sighed. He knew the girl. Well,who didn't. She was famous among the tennis players and really popular. Even Kirihara seemed to feel something for her. Tachibana Ann. Then it startled him. He had slept with her, Tachibana Ann.

He didn't remembered how things turned like that but he did remember the scent of her hair, her smile and her taste too.

Shaking his head as to make the though disappear and walked outside, secretly hoping that nobody would question him about the ending of the party and that he'd forget about her.

* * *

Ann woke up in her room feeling awful. She drunk too much at Atobe's party and that was her punishment. Atobe's party. Yeah. She was still wondering why she attended it and how she came back home.

It wasn't like her to get drunk but this time was an exception. After all, she was having troubles at home, with her parents telling her to stop hanging out with boys, and wanted to forget everything for once. Plus, her brother had left earlier with Seigaku's Fuji. As she was having fun drinking and playing cards with Momoshiro and Kamio, he'd decided not to bother her and to leave her in the care of his vice-captain. And she didn't realized her drunkenness before standing up to go to the bathroom.

Standing up, she felt a slight pain but decided to ignore it. She was still trying to remember what happened after that. Oh yeah. She saw the Dirty Pair making out in one room and thus had run into another room to forget this horrible sight. Thinking that she was alone, she jumped on the bed and started taking few sips from her bottle. But she wasn't alone and the person on the other side of the bed started to make grumpy noises.

As she was taking a long bath, she closed her eyes. Sanada Genichirou. Vice-captain of Rikkaidai. How did he ended up in this room? And he looked really drunk too. She'd nether though he'd be drinking and imagined him drinking more tea than ale. But what surprised her more was that she started talking to him and that he talked back to her.

Opening quickly her eyes, she gasped. She just had her first time with Sanada Genichirou. The cold and stoic vice-captain Sanada wasn't that cold. As she remembered his touch and his kisses, she blushed slightly but quickly came back to reality. First times for girls were supposed to be with the man they love, not with somebody that cold. It wasn't that she hated him. Actually, she was quite impressed by his tennis skills. But she didn't know him that well and wasn't sure that he'd knew her name. But now, it'd be really awkward if they were to meet again. How could she'd look at him and talk to him without blushing or thinking about their night?

* * *

**AN :** So. What do you think? I might have some grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. English is not my native. Anyway, I will highly appreciate reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 - Street tennis

**Baby makes three**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

The next time Ann met Sanada was one month after Atobe's party, at the street tennis courts. Seigaku and Fudomine had planned a practice match and somehow Rikkaidai had found out about it and decided to come too.

When Rikkaidai arrived, Seigaku and Fudomine were already practicing doubles: Kamio/Ibu against Echizen/Momoshiro on one court and Golden Pair against Mori and Ushimura on the other. Fuji and Tezuka were chatting with Tachibana, Ishida and Kawamura were talking about new techniques and Ann was listening to Inui's and Kaidoh's training.

"You guys are training so hard. No wonder you're so strong. But we'll never lose against you again, so you'd better train," Ann said cheerfully.

"Well, if there is a game between Seigaku and Fudomine, there is a 90 chance that Seigaku will win," Inui replied to her, writing down something in his notebook.

"Sadaharu! Good to see you again!" said a voice behind them.

All three turned to see the owner of the voice. The first one to speak was Inui, "Ah? Renji? That was fast! I knew you'd come."

Yanagi Renji, smiled at his friend and said, "Of course you knew I'd come!"

"Rikkaidai? What are you doing here? fsshhh," Kaidoh asked them, knowing that Inui had something to do with them being here.

Ann was as shocked as Kaidoh was but didn't said anything. Her eyes first stopped on Yanagi but then slowly moved to Kirihara, who was looking toward where Tezuka, Yukimura, Fuji and her brother were. Eying quickly the rest of the team, her eyes finally falling on Sanada, who looked a bit surprised to see her here. Their eyes met for one second but they both looked away immediately.

And before she could said anything, Fuji interrupted her, "Ann-chan. Your brother wants to talk to you. He said it's important..."

Ann flashed him a smile, "Ah? Really? I see I see. Well thanks, Fuji-kun. See you later guys." She said waving at the group and running to her brother, silently thanking Fuji for saving her from that awkward moment.

"So. What are you doing here? Practice with us?" Fuji asked to the Rikkaidai team.

"I invited them because there are a lot of tennis courts here. Plus, it's always a good thing to practice with different people and it can bring good data," answered Inui.

"Yanagi-sempai said it'll be a good training but I don't want to play doubles. I want to play you Fuji!" Kirihara said, his eyes falling on the courts, "And Echizen too!"

Sanada, for the first time since his arrival in the street tennis courts, talked, "Ok. People, let's warm up a bit before playing."

At the same time, on the other side of the courts, Ann and Kippei were talking.

"So Onii-chan, Fuji-kun told me you wanted to talk to me?" Ann asked her brother, who was now sitting on a bench, by himself.

"Well you know Kamio. If he sees you chatting with different guys, nevertheless from Rikkaidai, he'll get angry and lose his game," answered her brother "Besides, it's been a while since we played together. I want to see if you improved," and as expected, Kippei won.

At the end of the day, everybody stopped playing and gathered together. Yukimura was the first to talk, "Well, thank you everybody. It was great to play with you but we have to leave now if we don't want to miss the last train going to Kanagawa". With that, everybody said their thanks and goodbyes and left the street tennis courts.

* * *

**AN :** So. What do you think? Like it? Not? Too short? Too many mistakes? :) I'm looking for a co-writer to help me with this story. hehe!


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping in Shibuya

**Baby makes three**

**AN :** I just wanted people reading this story to know that I can accept either bad or good reviews. I'm not perfect and I need it to improve.

**cybercorpsesnake**, Thanks for your reviews, my first ones! I'll try to fasten the pace...

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

It was a sunny saturday afternoon and Ann, Tomoka and Sakuno had decided to meet and spend the day together, doing shopping, gossiping and other girly things. Ann was happy about it and from time to time she liked hanging out with the two girls. She liked tennis, really, but sometimes she'd wished she could take a small break and stop thinking about tennis.

The girls were supposed to meet at Shibuya, in front of the statue of Hachiko_**1**_. Ann was waiting alone, sitting on a bench when she received a message from Tomoka. She was going to be late because of her brothers. Sakuno was late too, probably lost and trying to find her way in Shibuya's giant station. Finally, after waiting 15 minutes, both girls were running toward Ann.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen Ann-chan," Sakuno was talking, her face flustered.

And Tomoka, who had recovered her breath said, "Gomen Ann-chan! Did you wait long? Sorry about that again. My brothers are horrible sometimes."

Ann looked at them and starts laughing, "Don't worry girls. I'm ok. I was messaging my friends while waiting for you."

Tomoka looked at her, smiling brightly, "Ok. Well now that we are all here, let's go shopping!"

With that, the three girls started a shopping marathon. They started with the 109 tower and spent several hours, looking in all the shops. Then, they went to the NHK tower to see if they could see idols there, this being Tomoka's idea of course. Finally they walked until they reached Harajuku**2**.

* * *

After walking for many hours, the three girls decided to rest a bit and go drink and eat something. Tomoka had led them into a small nice coffee shop**3 **. Dan had talked to her about it many times and said that it was a pretty nice place and that he came there a lot. And, the best thing, the place was really close to where they had stopped so they wouldn't have to walk a lot. They entered in the place and sat down at a table in the back.

"Hi girls, can I help you?" said a pretty waitress. "I'll take a banana split," replied Ann.

"I'll have a mango/strawberry smoothie," added Tomoka.

"And what about you sweetie?" The waitress asked Sakuno who was still looking at the menu.

"Ah. Hum. I'll take a chocolate parfait, please," Sakuno finally said blushing a bit as she talked to the waitress who replied, "Alright. I'll bring these to you shortly," and left.

After receiving their order, the three girls started talking about anything. Clothes, music, movies and then, the discussion drifted to relationships.

"So, Ann-chan. What's going on between you and Kamio?" Tomoka asked the girl.

"What do you mean by what's going on?" Ann said, eating her dessert.

"Well, Ann-chan, what Tomo-chan wants to say is that you are really close and he likes you," Sakuno said, blushing a little.

"Well, I can ask you the same question Sakuno-chan. What about you and Echizen-kun?" Ann asked her friend, knowing already the answer.

"Yes. It's time for you to make a move," Tomoka added.

"Ah! Eh! Hum! There's nothing going on between us. And you're the one to talk Tomo-chan, with Momo-sempai," Sakuno said her cheeks still red.

Ann turned to look at Tomoka, raising an eyebrow, "Oh? I didn't know that."

Tomoka humphed, looking at both girls, "There is nothing going on. We're just friends. Anyway, I'm sure Ryoma-sama likes you Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno sighed, shaking her head, "He's only thinking about Tennis. Let's talk about something else."

* * *

Tomoka sighed too, knowing that her bestfriend will never make the first move, but decided to let it go and said "Oh. You're still helping for the Tennis Camp, right Ann-chan?"

Ann, who was ordering another Banana Split, turned to look at Tomoka, bugeyed, "What? Ah! I completely forgot about that! When is it?"

"It is at the end of the month," Sakuno replied.

Tomoka looked at Ann, shaking her head, "You really forgot about it. And are you really going to eat another Banana Split?"

Ann looked at Tomoka back and nods, "Yes. I'm hungry and I ..."

Their discussion was stopped when they heard Dan walking in the coffee shop and saying cheerfully "Hello!" to everybody. The waitress walked toward him, giving him a hug, "Ah! Dan-kun! You came! I'm so glad! And you brought Jin with you!" Hearing that, Jin sat on a stool, looking annoyed. Dan noticed the girls, waving at them before sitting next to his sempai.

"Dan-kun and Akutsu-san are really close," Ann said, looking at them, smiling a bit.

"Yes. Dan-kun is the only person who is not scared by Akutsu," Tomoka said before adding, "I think they're going out, and talking about going out, I heard that Eiji sempai and Oishi-sempai are wearing the same ring, on the same finger."

Sakuno blinked at the girl, "Tomo-chan. Don't spreed rumors like that."

"But it's true. Talking about rumors, I heard that your brother and Fuji-sempai are really close," Tomoka added. Ann said nothing but glared at her.

"Come on girls, calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean it in a bad way, Ann-chan," Sakuno said.

Noticing the heavy silence, Sakuno coughed, "Oh no. It's already 6PM. We have to go home girls".

With that, the three girls paid the consummations and left the place. Then, Sakuno, Tomoka and Ann parted ways. Ann arrived at home and went straight to her room.

Leaning on her bed, she started thinking about her conversation with the girls and muttering to herself, "I can't believe I forgot the camp. It'll be fun to see everybody play together..." Stopping, she realized something, "Wait! Everybody will be there. Meaning that HE will be here too!"

* * *

**AN :** So. What do you think? I know, Sanada is not here. But we will see him in next chapter, so stay tuned! And there will be more action too!

**1.** Hachiko's statue : It's a statue of a dog called Hachiko. A lot of people gather there when they decide to meet in Shibuya.

**2.** Harajuku is close to Shibuya. There is a street with a lot of shops (I don't remember the name) that link both places.

**3. **I don't know where is located the coffee where Akutsu's mother works. I don't even know the name... If you do, tell me.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Senbatsu camp

**Baby makes three**

**AN :** For the Momoshiro - Tomoka pairing, I was wondering who'd be a good match for her and realized that both had a lot of similarities (friendly, cheerful, energy, loud...)

I'll try to make more pairings but the thing is that Ann is the only girl I like in the show. I'm not really into yaoi but somehow I think that Tachibana and Fuji would look cute together, maybe because Fuji looks like a girl...

**AelitaOfTheWolves**, **Serika Ootori**, Thanks for your reviews! :)  
**SayuHide, **Thank you for your review. I'll try to make longer chapter :) I don't know portuguese, otherwise, I'd help you.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

The end of the month came quickly and it was finally time for the Tennis Camp**1**.This camp was organized to gather all the players in the Kantou region so that they can learn together during a week. The camp took place in a former hotel, located near the Mont Fuji. Fudomine and Seigaku decided to share the same bus because both teams member got along pretty well.

Everybody arrived at the hotel and gathered together in front of the entrance.

Coach Sakaki started his speech, "Hi there, I know you all know each other so I'll make this introduction chat as short as I can. As you all know, this camp will be directed by Hanamura-sensei, coach for Jousei Shonan, Ryuzaki-sensei, coach for Seigaku and myself, coach of Hyotei Gakuin." He then introduced the rest of the teach: the nurse, the cook, the trainer and the volunteers.

Hanamura and Ryuzaki talked about the plans and the organization of the camp. Then all the students left to reach their rooms and to get ready for the dinner.

After said dinner, everybody was gathered in a room with a giant screen. Hanamura had decided to show them a little movie about Tennis and its roots.

Sanada was one of the only person really interested by that movie. The rest of the boys ended up chatting, sleeping or sending messages with their phones. Fuji, who was silently watching the movie, waved at Ann who was holding towels. Fuji then whispered something in Tachibana Kippei's ear who just shrugged.

* * *

After the long movie, Sanada was lying on his bed, in the room he shared with Oshitari. He was thinking about Yukimura, who couldn't attend the event because of he was feeling weak and was scared that his decease might come back. Suddenly, his though were cut by a small knock. He opened the door and saw the cheerful face of Ann Tachibana.**2**

Looking at her entering the room, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh. Sorry, we didn't have a chance to get around to all of the rooms earlier," Ann said, still smiling.

"Thanks," He said, taking the towel. Then, noticing that she wasn't going to leave, he added, "Anything else?"

There was an awkward silence. Sanada and Ann said nothing, just looking at each other. Sanada was the first one to break the silence. "Tachibana-san..."

"Can you please call me Ann, or Ann-chan. Even Ann-san. But when you say Tachibana-san , it looks like you're talking to my brother."

"Fine, Ann-san. I'm sorry about what happened... you know ... at Atobe's party. It was really wrong to take advantage of you like that."

Ann noticed that he looked really shameful and really sorry about what happened. She didn't really believe it was his fault. It takes two to dance tango. "No. Don't worry. I know you were drunk. I was drunk too. And I'm the one who stumbled into where you were sleeping."

"Still..."

Ann interrupted him, "If a cute girl says it's ok, then it's ok. Don't worry! And to tell you the truth, I was scared you'd hate me or something."

"Same here. I'm glad we talked."

Now that the situation was cleared, both felt more relax and they started talking about Yukimura and the Tennis camp when they heard somebody coughing. Both turned at the same time to see Oshitari smirking at them.

"Oshitari." Sanada said, glaring at him.

"Well, It was nice talking with you, Sanada-san, Oshitari-san." Ann said, waving at both guys and leaving the room.

"Nice legs," Oshitari said, whistling at her. Then looking at Sanada he added, "Sorry, I didn't know you and Tachibana Ann were talking when I entered. If I knew, I would have gone elsewhere."

"Don't be an idiot Oshitari." Sanada said.

"Anyway, I don't think she likes you. She's nice, funny and cute. Though she looked a bit pale tonight. And you, you're..." Oshitari teased his roommate.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm going to sleep," scowled Sanada.

* * *

The following day, Sanada woke up feeling tired. He didn't slept a lot and spent all his night thinking about Ann or about what Oshitari said. He went to the cafeteria and noticed that mostly everybody was already here. He also noticed Ann, who was serving food, chatting with some guys.

Thinking, "It's true that she looks a bit pale," he moved along the food line.

"Hi Sanada-san, how are you today?"

He was startled by the voice but quickly composed himself. "Hi Ta... Ann-san. I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm good. Thanks. You're not hungry? There is nothing on your tray."

Blinking, Sanada sighed and said, "No. I'm ok."

"But you have to eat something. Here," Ann said, handing him three fruits. "It's only one per person but it's ok. Don't worry."

"Fine. Thanks." He said before heading toward the big tables, sitting down and eating his breakfast.

The day flew by fast and everybody was doing their best. For the dinner, a lot of people noticed that Ann was missing and were wondering where she could be. Sanada, who sat next to Oshitari and Sengoku was eating his dinner silently, not listening to what they were saying. Then he noticed that Momoshiro and Kamio sat down next to them.

"Hey Omoshiro-kun, do you know where is Ann-chan?" was Sengoku's question.

"It's hard not to notice that she's missing." Oshitari added, smirking.

"Oh. I heard that she wasn't feeling good and that she collapsed this afternoon." Momoshiro answered.

"Who told you that crap? When I saw her, Ann-chan was perfectly fine," Kamio yelled.

"Ah Ah! I have my sources. Anyway, it's true. You can ask her if you don't believe me. And you can see that I'm not lying because she's not here."

Sanada, who overheard everything because it was difficult not to, was wondering if it was really true or not while finishing his meal.

* * *

Later this evening, Sanada was bored in his room so he decided to go see what everybody was doing. He saw Yanagi and Inui talking and exchanging notes. Shrugging, he reached the room with the TV and noticed that Kirihara, Kamio, Tachibana, Fuji, Momoshiro and Ann watching some Anime**3**. On the screen, two girls were sword fighting. He sat down, intrigued by this show and watched silently.

"Ah. I love this scene," squealed Ann, watching the tv and adding "Juri is awesome! And the background music!"

Kirihara snorted but liked this anime too.

"Really. That's stupid. She looks like a guy. Plus, she likes a girl." Momoshiro said.

"Talk. But she's fast and I'm sure she'd beat you up if she'd meet you." Kamio said glaring at Momoshiro.

"Shut up boys, I'm watching!" Ann scowled.

Sanada sweat-dropped at them and looked around him. He noticed that Tachibana and Fuji were really close and that they were leaving the room together. Gulping, he then turned back to watch the show and whispered, "The person that made that Anime is really good."

Nobody noticed that he was here before he talked so they all blinked.

"Fuku-buchou! What are you doing here? You like this show too?" Kirihara asked.

Ann smiled at Sanada and asked "Why did you say that?"

Sanada looked at her for a second and replied, "I mean that this anime is really accurate and is really showing how is a sword-fight. It's realistic and nicely done."

Ann grinned at him and asked, "Do you like sword fighting, Sanada-san?"

"I do. I played some when I was younger. I'm better at Kendo though," Sanada replied

"That's great! I didn't know that." Ann said, looking impressed.

Finally, the episode ended, Ann noticed the time and stood up. "Sorry guys. I have to go. I have kitchen duty tomorrow." She then left, waving at everybody.

Sanada nodded, not noticing that Kirihara snorted at them, that Momoshiro raised an eyebrow at him and that Kamio glared at him. "What are you doing?" Sanada said, standing up, before adding, "It's late. We should go too."

* * *

**AN : **Finally some action between Sanada and Ann! What do you think? Please review!

**1.**This camp is kinda the same as the Senbatsu camp. But there won't be any selections, it's just so that everybody can learn from the best players...

**2.** A little inspired from** Girls**, a fic with Shishido/Ann pairing.

**3.**The show they're watching is Shoujou Kakumei Utena. I love that show!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad news

**Baby makes three**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

It was the morning and everybody was eating breakfast. Sanada was by the food line when he noticed Fuji and Tachibana. "They really act like an old couple," he thought as he moved along the food line. Then his thoughts drifted to Ann and their conversation. Shaking his head, he quickly regained composure. He mumbled a "Thank you" to the person handing him the food and left to sit down at a table.

He was eating when he heard a loud laugh. Turning around to see who it was, he saw Tomoka and Momoshiro talking and laughing together. Tomoka was feeding him and Momoshiro looked like he was going to explode from the excessive blushing. Eating his rice, he turned to look as Kirihara and Kamio, who were arguing again while Ann looked like she was going to kick them. Thinking again about the night before, he was wondering why the boys had looked at him like that. Maybe Kamio was jealous. But wasn't he Ann's boyfriend? Frowning, he decided that it was not really his business and that Ann and him were just acquaintances.

"What are you doing, Genichirou?" Yanagi said as he sat down next to him.

"Nothing. Just eating. What about you?" Sanada replied, not bothering looking at him.

"I was just observing everybody." Yanagi replied.

"Hn?"

"It's nice to see that everybody is getting along pretty well and that there is no problem this year. So, Oshitari is your roommate, right? Are you ok with him?" Yanagi said, glancing at Oshitari who was talking with Saeki, Fuji Yuuta and Sengoku.

"He's nice." Sanada replied, finishing his rice.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was scared that you'd clash."

"No. Everything is ok. You're with Inui, so I'm guessing you're glad, right?" Sanada said, a little bothered by all these questions.

"Yes I am." Yanagi added before leaving Sanada alone.

After the breakfast, everybody went to practice. Sanada was paired with Fuji and they played against Kabaji and Kikumaru. It was hard but they won. David and Shinji were playing Kamio and Saeki. Tezuka and Atobe against Oshitari and Oishi.

"I'm happy to be here. Everybody is strong." Sanada though as he was watching the others play.

At the end of the day, he called Yukimura to know what was going on. He was finally out of the hospital and feeling better. He was back to school and everybody was training really hard. Relieved to have some good news, Sanada felt a bit happier and satisfied with his life**.**

* * *

For Ann, life wasn't that easy. The nurse had told her to come to her office after she received the results of the blood analysis she did the day before. Sitting on a chair in the waiting room, she got a little worried. "What if I have some disease?" She wondered as she saw Kikumaru coming out of the nurse office. Finally, the nurse told her that it was her turn.

She sat down, looking a bit nervous. The nurse looked at her and sighed, wondering how she could tell her. Of course, it was logical, considering Ann's symptoms. But she had requested a blood test to make sure. And it was positive. "Hi Tachibana-san. I have your results of your blood analysis," she said as calmly as she could.

"And? What do I have? A disease? I'm going to die soon?" Ann said, getting really nervous.

"Don't worry. You're healthy. There is nothing wrong with you." The nurse said, "but..."

"But? I'm not sick but what?" Ann yelled.

"Tachibana-san. You have to calm down. This is not good for you. You told me you're throwing up a lot recently," The nurse said as she held a piece of paper.

"Yeah. I think I ate something bad... Could it be that I have caught a virus?"

"No, no. Let me finish. You throw up, your tension is low, you collapsed twice and you definitely have mood swings. I asked you to make a blood test because I wanted to be sure. And now I am. You're pregnant." She said, handing Ann the paper.

"I'm what? Pregnant? It's impossible... how?" Ann froze, looking at the paper.

"I'm sure you know that babies do not come from flowers and bees."

"You're... You're sure?" Ann stuttered

"100 per cent sure. You'll have to go to a women's doctor so that she can check if everything is ok, and tell you what can be done," The nurse replied.

"What can be done?" Ann blinked looking at the nurse.

"Abortion, adoption... You're still young Tachibana-san," The nurse said, "And about the father..."

Ann looked at the paper and blinked. She coulnd't believe it. It was just a nightmare and she was going to wake up soon. "There is no father," she whispered.

* * *

"Are you going to be ok? Do you want to rest here a bit?" were the last words of the nurse.

Ann nodded, still not gathering all the information the nurse gave her. She left, tears in her eyes, not noticing that people were watching her. She then started to run toward her room.

She didn't noticed that somebody was calling her name. Fuji was by the pool tables when he saw her running. When he noticed that she didn't seem to hear him, he started running after her. As he caught up with her, he finally stopped her. "What's wrong Ann-chan? Are... Why are you crying? Let's go in my room."

Still crying, Ann followed him. When Tachibana Kippei saw the state she was in, he stood up and reached her, "Ann. What's wrong? Did you get into a fight?"

Fuji opened his eyes, noticing the paper Ann was holding, "What's that Ann-chan? You were with the nurse, no? Are you sick?"

Ann mumphled a "no" as she was still holding onto the paper.

Her brother took the paper and read it, "What does that mean?" He said, not really understanding what was going on.

Fuji sighed and took the paper. Shaking his head, his eyes opening again, he gasped, "Is it true, Ann-chan?"

Ann looked at her brother who seemed lost. Then she turned to Fuji and nodded. "Onii-chan," she said, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Tachibana yelled.

"I'm... I'm going to have a baby, Onii-chan. I'm pregnant," Ann said, looking at the ground, still crying.

As he heard that, Tachibana went mad, "How can you be so irresponsible?! You're too young!"

Fuji's face was expressionless, but deep inside he was shocked. Ann-chan was still a baby for him.

"Onii-chan," Ann whimpered.

" I can't believe it. It's a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon," Tachibana went on.

"Kippei, calm down," Fuji said, "I don't think she meant it to happen."

"She didn't meant it to happen? Of course she did. She had sex with somebody. By the way, who's the dad? He's going to take his responsibilities, right?" Tachibana asked her, still yelling.

" There is no dad," Ann said, looking away.

" No dad?"

"Shh, calm down, guys." Fuji said as he started rubbing his temples.

"Calm down? I can't, sorry. You can't understand my feelings. You don't have a younger sister. What would you say if Yuuta announced you he had sex with somebody and that girl ended up being pregnant?" Tachibana snapped at him.

Fuji slapped him, "Kippei, calm down," he said as he went to hug Ann who was still crying.

Looking at his sister, Tachibana calmed down a bit, knowing that he couldn't change anything. Hugging her, he said, "I'm sorry Ann, I didn't want to yell at you."

Closing her eyes, Ann whispered, "I understand Onii-chan. I'm..."

"Shhh... I'm here," Tachibana said. As he heard Fuji's coughing, he added, "No, we're here and we'll help you. "

* * *

Exhausted from crying, Ann fall asleep. Her brother and Fuji carefully laid her on Tachibana's bed. Then, Fuji hugged Tachibana from behind and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok."

Frowning, Tachibana replied, "She's so young Shusuke. I can't believe it. For me, she's still my baby sister."

"She's growing up, Kippei. You have to let her go," Fuji said.

Sighing, Tachibana said, "I know, Shusuke. I just wanted to protect her and I failed. If I find the bastard who touched my sister, I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm sure she will tell you who is the father," Fuji said, letting him go and laying on his bed, "Kippei, it's late. We have to wake up early, let's go to bed."

With that, Tachibana went to bed too. "Who is the father? I'll find him and kill him. It can't be Kamio. He's too scared of me. She's two-months pregnant, so THAT might have happened during Atobe's party... Atobe... Must be him," He though as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**AN :** So, what do you think? If you have ideas or recommendations, please let me know. And as always, reviews will be loved!


	6. Chapter 6 - An angry brother

**Baby makes three**

**Author notes: **Thanks for the reviews, **karu chan**, **Yuhi** and **Guest**.

******Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Tachibana woke up. Ann was still asleep so he carefully move out of his bed. He kissed her forehead and walked to the bathroom, where Fuji was getting ready. "Hi Shusuke," he said rubbing his eyes, "did you sleep well?"

"Hi Kippei. I didn't really got to sleep. I was thinking about Ann-chan," Fuji said, smiling at him.

"Same here. What are we going to do? Nobody must know about that. And about the father, I have a little idea," Tachibana muttered so that nobody can hear him.

"Really?" Fuji said as he raised his eyebrow.

Tachibana nodded and added, "And if it's really him, he's a dead man."

Fuji just smiled at his boyfriend and said, "The better would be that you stay calm. Ann-chan should be the one telling him. And how is she going to raise her baby if you kill the father? Plus, you don't want Ann-chan to think that you are mad at her, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm mad at her. She's going to screw her life," Tachibana said, before heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tachibana was mad and everybody noticed it. Chance made that he was paired with Tezuka, against Atobe and Sanada. "Ah. I'm gonna get him, right now. He's going to see if he can use my sister like he did," he though.

Fuji, noticing Tachibana's look full of hatred toward Atobe, whispered, "So you think Atobe is the one who did it. I don't think so, Kippei. He's not one to make that kind of mistakes, you know."

Ann woke up late. She apologized to the coaches and brought balls to the different groups. After bringing balls to Hanamura, she went to bring the balls to Sakaki. Noticing that her brother was playing, she looked a bit at his game. Then, noticing that Fuji was there, she stood next to him and whispered, "Whaou. Onii-chan is really into it. But it looks like all his shots are directed at Atobe. Don't tell me that..."Fuji said nothing. He just nodded.

Tachibana was really mad, and his anger doubled when he saw that Ann was watching the game. Everybody noticed that something was wrong with him. Sanada didn't really understand why Tachibana was attacking Atobe. Atobe though that Tachibana was jealous of his prowesses and smirked. Tezuka didn't really understand anything either but he didn't really cared and just played his game. However, Tachibana got really angry when he saw Atobe's smirk and throw his Wild ball**1**. It didn't hurt Atobe's eye because Tachibana just wanted to scare him, but it was still enough for Sakaki to stop the game. Sakaki, noticing his anger and knowing that he will be like that for a while, dismissed Tachibana for the day. Tachibana left the court, leaving Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada shocked.

* * *

Tachibana walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "I'm sure it's him. I'll kill him. I'm sure he's going to ditch Ann now that he got what he wanted," he though as he pictured Atobe's smirk.

Ann entered his room and sat down next to him, "Onii-chan, are you ok?

Looking at her, Tachibana nodded, "I'm fine, Ann," he said, his eyes turning to look outside, where everybody was playing tennis.

They both said nothing, until they heard Fuji entering in the room. Ann, understanding that he wanted to talk to her brother, left the room, saying, "Ah. I have to go! I'm cooking tonight. See you later Onii-chan, Fuji-kun."

Fuji sat down on his bed, close to Tachibana, "So, you think Atobe is the one? You really think that your sister could go out with him?"

Tachibana nodded and said, "I'm sure he drugged her"

"He has a lot of defects but he's not like that. You really think that Ore-sama would go this low? But don't worry, we'll find out eventually. And your sister doesn't look pissed at him so you have no right to be that angry"

Ann was working in the kitchen, helping Katsuo and Kachirou. They were really good at cooking and didn't really need her help. As she cut carrots in small slices, thinking about Sanada. He should never learn about her situation. She was already in problem and she couldn't involve him. Plus, he probably wouldn't care about their baby. Their baby... just thinking about it made her shiver. It'll be her secret and nobody will find out about it. Her thoughts drifted to her brother. He looked really angry. What if he though that Atobe was the father. Knowing him, he would end up killing him someday. Gasping, she left her post and started running.

Tomoka and Sakuno were talking when they noticed that Ann left. "Where is she going, running like that?" Tomoka asked, before adding, "She's totally out of it these days. And I heard that her brother kicked Atobe."

Back to her brother's room, Ann opened the door and said, blushing slightly, "Atobe is not the father, Onii-chan"

"Who is it, then? You must have done THAT during it's stupid party, haven't you?" Tachibana asked her, trying not to get angry.

"Onii-chan. I... It was during Atobe's party," Ann said as she sat down on his bed, "I drank a little bit too much that night and I met somebody there who was as drunk as I was. And... it just happened. Nobody forced me, Onii-chan."

Tachibana looked at her face and saw that she wasn't lying to protect somebody. Sighing, he glanced at Fuji.

Fuji, who just stood there, smiling like usually, said, "Ann-chan. Don't worry. We'll be both here for you, and we will help you with everything."

"That was supposed to be my line, Shusuke," Tachibana said, grinning.

"Thanks boys, for understanding, for everything," Ann said as she went to kiss their cheeks, "I have to leave now."

After she left, Fuji hugged Tachibana and said, "I'm proud of you, Kippei. Now, we have to be here for her. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

**AN :** Sorry about the late and short chapter. What do you think? Please review!

**1. **Tachibana's special shot, the Wild Ball is done while doing a certain stance, and the ball is then hit extremely hard with the frame of the racket. It is this shot that caused Chitose Senri's eye injury back when they were both still part of the Shishigaku tennis club.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rumors, Rumors

**Baby makes three**

******Disclaimer **: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

The morning after, Tachibana woke up feeling slightly happy. His sister forgave him, and he forgave her. It was their last day in that place so they could do whatever they wanted to do. Sighing, he remembered the day before and everything that occurred. He'd been a jerk with Atobe, hitting him like this, and yet Atobe forgave him.

_FLASHBACK  
__Tachibana walked in the hall, looking for Atobe's room. He knew it was late but he had to do it tonight. He knocked on the door and Atobe opened the door, "Hnnn. Isn't that Tachibana Kippei. What do you want?"  
__Tachibana looked at the ground, embarrassed, and replied, "Can I enter for one minute?". As Atobe nodded, he entered the room, following Atobe who sat on his bed, "So. What do you want with Ore-sama? You made it clear today that you hated me."  
__Tachibana shook his head, feeling bad, "Sorry Atobe, this is all a misunderstanding. I can't really explain you all the details but I was totally wrong to hurt you like that. I'm sorry."  
__Noticing that Tachibana felt really bad about what happened, Atobe just smirked at him and said, "Hnnn. Be awed by my forgiveness. You're lucky that Ore-sama is in good mood tonight or I'd have sued you. But you owe me one now. And I want to play another game with you. Now you can leave, Ore-sama needs its beauty sleep, after all."  
__Nodding, Tachibana left the room, feeling relieved that Atobe forgave him, without asking why he wanted to kill him.  
__END FLASHBACK__  
_

Smiling, Tachibana Kippei left his room and went outside to see what everybody was doing.

Tomoka was cleaning all the rooms with Sakuno. They nearly finished and they started cleaning Tachibana's and Fuji's room. They made the beds and cleaning the ground, like they did in the other rooms. They finished, heading outside when Sakuno spotted a piece of paper. She took it and wanted to put it back on the table when Tomoka grabbed it and started reading it.

Sakuno sighed and said, "Tomo-chan? What are you doing? You can't do that, maybe it's personal..."

Tomoka laughed, "I'm sure it's interesting. Maybe it's something that could explain Tachibana's strange behavior, or maybe, it's a love letter from Fuji-sempai. Anyway, let's read it Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno sighed but let her do, she couldn't really stop Tomoka from doing what she wanted, "Fine, but after we're leaving, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka went bug-eyed when she read the paper, "Sakuno-chan. It's not a love letter. Here read it," she added, handing her the sheet.

As Sakuno read it, her face went white and she stuttered, "Ann-chan? Pregnant?"

* * *

Tomoka was sitting on a couch, in the TV-room. She sighed as she remembered what happened earlier, "Tomo-chan. We have to keep the secret! You can't tell anybody," Sakuno had told her before leaving Fuji-sempai's room.

Momoshiro, who noticed that something bothered her, sat down next to her, "Hey. What's wrong? You look really strange today," Tomoka sighed again but said nothing. Momoshiro raised his eyebrow, knowing that something was definitely wrong, and added, "I know something is wrong. You have to tell me, you'll feel much better after."

Tomoka raised her head to face him, feeling that she could trust him and said, "Momoshiro-kun, could you keep a secret?"

Momoshiro grinned, "Of course I can... Now tell me," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Tomoka nodded, "I was cleaning Fuji-sempai's room and Sakuno found a piece of paper. We read it, thinking that it'd be interesting, but," she said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"But?"

Tomoka looked into his eyes and continued, "It was a medical sheet.. Ann-chan is pregnant."

"What?" Momoshiro yelled, "Tachibana's imouto is not a baby anymore. I didn't know she was sexually active." Feeling the look Tomoka gave him, he shock his head and said "No! I'm not the father, if that's what you think!"

Tomoka nodded, blushing a bit, "I know. I wonder what is going to happen. Who's the father? Are they going to get married? So exiting!"

Momoshiro patted her head and said, "Don't worry. Ann-chan is a big girl. And the father, I have an idea," Momoshiro saw the look in Tomoka's eyes and continued, "It can't be Kamio. Too shy. He can't even ask her on a date. Maybe Kirihara?"

Gakuto was bored. He didn't really know what to do during this last day and Oshitari was busy playing with Atobe. He walked in front of the TV-room when he heard familiar voices talking. He didn't really want to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. He didn't hear everything but had caught some bits. Giggling when he heard the gossip, he ran outside to talk to anybody about his new discover.

At the same time, Sakuno, Ryoma, Eiji and Fuji were playing doubles. Eiji and Fuji knew that Sakuno liked Ryoma but they also knew that she was too shy to do anything, and that Ryoma was too focused on his tennis to notice anything. Sakuno was having a great time. She could play with Ryoma, and even if they were loosing, that didn't mattered. She was really happy. Ryoma noticed the look on her face and shrugged. "I will never understand that girl," he though as she tried to serve.

Gakuto tried to recover his breath when he reached the court where Oshitari was supposed to be playing with Atobe. Noticing that the court was empty, he sighed and said, "They already left... Great."

A deep voice intercepted him, "Mukahi, what are you doing here? Did you run? Let's play a match then," Oshitari said as he grabbed his racket.

They both played their game and Oshitari was leading when Mukahi started, "Yuuishi, you won't believe what I heard when I was inside."

Smirking, Oshitari served and said, "Alright. Tell me what you heard. All the juicy gossip."

Mukahi grinned and said, "Alright. I heard that from Momoshiro and that weird girl he's dating, the one always yelling."

"Tomoka-san."

Mukahi continued, still playing,"Yeah, her. Well, they were all lovey dovey and were talking about Tachibana Ann."

Oshitari nodded, wanting to know more,"Huh? What did she do this time? She's really strange lately."

"Well, she's in trouble. She's expecting Kirihara's baby and apparently, for an unknown reason, Ryoma and that Kikumaru guy are planning to break them up."

"WHAT?"

A while later, Gakuto had left Oshitari to get ready for the dinner. Oshitari was training by himself, when he saw Sengoku and Sanada doing the same. "Hi Sengoku-san, Hi Sanada-san," he greeted them. Sanada said nothing, just nodding at him.

The lucky guy smiled at him, "Oshitari. I see you're also training. Let's run laps together, the more, the merrier, right, Sanada-san?" he said before starting to run.

Sanada and Oshitari nodded, following him and catching up with him. They started running around the place and saw the doubles games between Ryoma/Sakuno and Eiji/Fuji, "so this is really true," Oshitari muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Sengoku asked him, looking at the game, "Sakuno and Ryoma are playing together? Maybe he'll have the guts to ask her out."

Oshitari shook his head, "You're wrong, Sengoku," he said, "I heard from ... somebody ... that Kikumaru and Sakuno are a couple. And that they'll get married soon because she's pregnant. I also heard something about Ryoma being in competition with Tachibana to win Fuji's affection."

Sengoku stopped, to stare at Oshitari, "What? Really? Lucky guy!"

Sanada sighed, "She's pregnant? But she's too young. And Kikumaru is so childish. How are they going to raise their kid if they're not even acting like adults," he said.

Oshitari nodded, agreeing with Sanada, when Sengoku said, "But I though that Eiji was going out with Oishi?"

Oshitari smirked and said, "well, you were wrong."

Sengoku left Oshitari and Sanada to their training and went inside to take a shower. As he walked toward his bedroom, he saw Yanagi and Mizuki drinking some tea and talking about something. Probably something creepy. At least, Inui wasn't here, or it'd had been horrible. Sitting next to them, he listened to their conversation.

"Mizuki-san. I'm sorry but I can't collect new data about him. Even Sadaharu has trouble with it."

"So you tell me that you have nothing about Fuji Shusuke?"

At hearing the name, Sengoku raised his hand and said, "I have something."

Both boys turned to see him, shocked to hear that he knew something they didn't. Sengoku looked at them, "I was lucky today. I got to hear an interesting conversation," he said, grinning, before adding, "I heard that Sakuno, you know, the cute girl with the ponytails, and Fuji are eloping. She's expecting their first baby and they're going to be married."

Both boys chocked on their drinks, "HUH?"

* * *

It didn't took that much time for Mizuki to tell Fuji Yuuta about his brother behavior. They were getting ready for their last evening in that hotel and Mizuki had told everything. Yuuta, not believing it, wanted to ask his brother directly if it was true or just another stupid rumor. He went to his brother's room and entered inside, yelling, "Aniki, I have something to ask you."

Fuji was smiling brightly at his brother and said, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

The younger Fuji blushed lightly before saying quickly, "Aniki, is it true that you're eloping with Sakuno because she's pregnant?"

Fuji froze as he heard the word pregnant. Of course, he didn't show it, kept his smiling face and said, "Who told you that? You know I don't swing that way, don't you?"

Yuuta nodded, "I know, I know. You're always sharing all the sordid details. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about that," he said as he headed toward the door, "See ya for dinner."

After Yuuta left, Fuji sighed as he though, "I guess Ann-chan won't be able to keep that secret any longer."

The day and the tennis camp finished quite nicely. The coaches had brought some sushis, yakitori, ramen and udon for the players. They all ate, forgetting about the fact that they'd be back to being rivals the following day.

* * *

**AN :**So, what do you think? I had this idea and though it'd be fun... I hope it wasn't too bad. Plus, it's my turn to have a writer block. But I'll try to write the following chapter as soon as I can. Anyway, I'd love to read some reviews, comments, ideas... They make me really happy.


End file.
